kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.
Information Summary: What's worse than Numbuh 1 being sick on the first snow day of the year? Why, the evil Fourth Grade President Jimmy spoiling everything, of course! The nasty Class President wants everyone back at school for a special assembly, especially for selfish reasons. When the other 4 try to stop Jimmy by rallying the kids against him, their attempts are unsuccessful and they are immediately captured. When Jimmy tries to crown Lizzie his queen with a Girlfriend/Boyfriend Helmet, Numbuh 1 must defeat Jimmy and free her despite his cold. Anna eventually frees the KND and helps Numbuh 1 infiltrate the school. At the start of the assembly, the final fight began. As the KND thrash President Jimmy's Hall Monitors, Numbuh 1 and Jimmy face off with rulers and brooms (parody of light sabers) and in the end. Numbuh 1 is shocked and is knocked down by Jimmy. As Jimmy tries to finish him off, Nigel uses the disgusting soup Lizzie gave him earlier and used it as a shield. The thermose is the soup breaks and the soup drops to Lizzie where the girlfriend helmet is broken due to the soup. The battle is over and Commandos sent by KND Global Command arrive to apprehend Jimmy. As Jimmy is being apprehended, Anna reveals her love for Jimmy. Numbuh 4 is disgusted by this and Numbuh 3 walks away angry. *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield **Anna Worthington **Elizabeth "Lizzie" Devine **Hall Squad and Honor Roll **Numbuh 44 **McGillicutty (Numbuh 2's Sled-Wing partner) *Locations: **Gallagher Elementary School *2x4 Tech: **F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. **S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *Villain Tech: **Bus Walkers **Rulers **School Defense System **YesDear 5000 Boyfriend/Girlfriend Helmet Quotes Jimmy: This is a boyfriend helmet! Lizzie: *gasps* You want a boy friend? Jimmy: NOOOO! I re-wired it to work on you! ---- Lizzie: Use the Soup Nigel, use the soup. Trivia *This episode is a parody of Star Wars. Jimmy is Darth Vader, Lizzie is Leia, and Nigel is Luke. *In Wally's room, towards the beginning of the episode, there was a picture of Kuki. *The Honor Roll resemble Droideka's, sans Repeating Blasters. The name Honor Roll is a reference to the Droideka's Ball Mode. *The quote "Alright, rebels! Let's do this one by the book!", is simmilar to the quote "Alright, Lord Vader wants this raid done by the book!". This quote was in Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Campaign mode in the Tantive IV level. *Other notable SW references: #The "Bus Walkers" are parodies of AT-ATs. #No. 1's ship looks similar to an X-Wing fighter. #When No. 1 hit the Bus Walker, the three people inside were parodies of stormtroopers and General Veers. #When Lizzie apppeared through "the force" telling Nigel to use the soup. #"Use the Soup, Nigie!" is a parody of "Use the force, Luke!" #Joaquin coming to No. 1's rescue right after the vision based off of when Han helped Luke. #Number 1 and Jimmy's duel was very similar to Luke vs. Vader. #The way Anna betrayed Jimmy was like Lando betraying Vader. #The quote, "I turned evil for you!" was simmilar to Anakin falling to the dark side to save her wife. Episode Links Operation: SNOWING part 1 (download) Operation: SNOWING part 2 (download) S.N.O.W.I.N.G.